This invention relates generally to the field of clasp mechanisms used to join or close upon themselves chains, ropes or other articles. More particularly, the invention is directed to the field of such clasps used with jewelry chains, bracelets, necklaces, etc.
Clasps used in the jewelry field to join the ends of bracelets and necklaces are of necessity very small so that the clasp mechanism will not detract from the ornamentation of the piece. Such clasps must also be very secure since the jewelry can be very valuable. It is therefore desirable to have clasps which are designed and constructed to be effective against accidental opening, as well as to be easily workable by the user. It is also preferable that the clasp have some artistic merit to it as well. The mechanisms should also be of relatively simple construction.
Typical jewelry clasps operate with spring rings which require the user to slidingly move a curved pin contained within a tubular body to open and close the device. Because the clasp is of such small size, it is very difficult to operate this type of clasp. The user must balance and secure the main body portion while using a fingernail to slide back the mechanism. Other clasps, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,435 to Nielsen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,804 to Gatof et al., are constructed with closing pincers which must also be pried or pulled open. These clasps suffer from the same drawbacks.
It is an object of this invention to provide a clasp of small size which is relatively simple mechanically, secure and easily operable.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a clasp which is operable by a simple squeezing motion between thumb and forefinger, eliminating the need to pull or pry on any particular parts of the device.